Midnight Chase
by Captain Cranium
Summary: When Harry pranks Ginny, she gets pissed and chases after him. Chaos ensues.


**Title:** Midnight Chase

**Rating:** PG/K++

**Type: **AU, One-Shot, pre-OOTP, slight H/G. Does not follow canon.

**Summary**: When Harry pranks Ginny, she gets pissed. She chases after him and chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer:** If you think this is mine, then ... then ... words fail me here ...

**AN: This is just a wild, plot-less thing I wrote in class one day. You'll have to assume a lot of stuff, like the fact that Harry and Ginny are close friends or a couple. Take your pick: whatever seems to be more romantic to you. Hope you like it!**

A merry fire crackled in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny moved comfortably in her sleep and muttered something about killing a certain raven-haired, green-eyed seeker. Unbeknownst to her, the said raven-haired, green-eyed seeker was creeping up behind her, armed with a bucketful of ice-cold water. Then, with the sudden agility that had made him the youngest seeker in a century, he dumped the entire contents of that bucket on the petite red-head in front of him, and ran for his life.

Ginny Weasley awoke with a shriek loud enough to wake the dead, but not Gryffindor Tower. "HARRY POTTER!" she shrieked. "You are so DEAD!" But the only response she got was the echo of her own voice. So, Ginny decided to launch "Operation Payback".

Waving her wand, she summoned the Marauder's Map, which Harry was stupid enough to leave in his dorm. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she muttered, tapping it with her wand. Black, squiggly lines appeared on the map. Ginny ground her teeth in anger. Harry was heading towards the girls' bathroom on the first floor. There was no way she would be able to reach him in time.

And then, Ginny had a flash of pure genius. Quick as lightning, she summoned Harry's Firebolt, threw her leg over it, and ten seconds later, she had gone out the window, in through the first floor's, knocked down a bewildered Filch, and was chasing after Harry at one-fifty miles and hour. Harry darted towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but to no avail. Ginny knocked into him, and they tumbled down the corridor, a mass of cloth limb and Firebolt. They finally stopped; right in front of Mrs. Norris. Harry smiled. He stood up, apparently no worse for wear after the crash, and dragged Ginny to her feet. Both wore identical, evil grins.

"Will you do the honours, Miss Weasley, or shall I?" asked Harry sweetly.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter," said Ginny, equally sweetly. "Allow me." She aimed a vicious kick at the feline, and seconds later, Mrs. Norris was flying out of the window, right in front of the eyes of a horrified Filch.

"You just wait, Potter," he huffed. "I'll have you expelled for this, I will."

"Why is he blaming me?" asked Harry. Ginny shrugged. He casually flicked his wand and Filch disappeared. Hours later, he was seen sporting a pair of fluffy, white rabbit's ears, a little rabbit's tail and hopping down the corridor in front of the Slytherin Common Room singing," I love Draco Malfoy." Apparently, he knocked into Malfoy and his girlfriend. As a result, the latter broke with the former and never spoke to him again for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile, back in front of Myrtle's bathroom, Harry was wishing he could apparate. For hovering there in front of him was a very pissed and still slightly wet Ginny Weasley. Their momentary good-will in face of a common foe had ended, and Ginny looked like she was going to break every bone in Harry's body. Twice.

"Any last words, Potter?" she asked, fingering her wand threateningly.

"Erm … I love you?" tried Harry nervously.

Ginny snorted. "You've used that trick way too many times for it to work now, Potter. Don't expect me to fall for it again." And then, she seemed to reconsider. "But you do get this.…" Swooping down, she planted a little kiss on Harry's nose. "And now you die."

As Harry closed his eyes and wondered what it would be like to meet his parents in the after-life, who should come out of her bathroom to save her beloved Harry's life, but Moaning Myrtle. Which was kind of stupid, because if she hadn't, Harry would have been hers forever.

Ginny shrieked, stumbled, and fell onto Harry's lap. Harry opened his eyes with a start, only to find Myrtle diving towards him, and a mass of robe and red hair that was apparently Ginny Weasley. Sure enough, he soon felt as if somebody had dumped a bucketful of ice cubes on him.

Gasping, he scrambled to his feet, dumped Ginny on his Firebolt, clambered onto it himself, and kicked off, leaving behind a moaning and wailing Myrtle, who kept calling for her "Harry Bear" to come back.

By the time Ginny stopped shivering and poked her head out of Harry's chest, they were flying under the night sky.

"You know, you're still in trouble," she said grumpily. Harry laughed.

"Brave words for someone in your position, Miss Weasley," he smirked, giving the broomstick a little wobble. Ginny yawned and leaned back comfortably against Harry

"You wouldn't dare," she said tiredly, closing her eyes. "Now shut up."

Harry stuck out his lower lip and pretended to pout. Ginny opened one eye and scrutinized him. Then she leaned over and kissed him softly.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked. Harry said nothing. He only tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny took that for a yes.

**AN: There it is. If you liked it, here's how you can … er … repay me of sorts. Here's what you do: if you decide it's worth a review, please find at least one fault in it (storyline, language, punctuation, writing style … anything), and tell me how to fix it (e.g. Your writing style is too dull. Lighten up a little.) And if you didn't like it, do tell my why and how I can improve it. My English needs some polishing. It's my second language, and exams are just around the corner; I need all the help I can get :p Keep in mind that this is just a request. You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Cheers,**

**Captain Cranium.**


End file.
